


We’re Not So Different, You and I

by dipstick



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipstick/pseuds/dipstick
Summary: A short drabble for Mr. Greg because that episode gave me too many feelings ;-;





	We’re Not So Different, You and I

Greg found Pearl sitting on a park bench overlooking the city. She looked like she had been stewing. Waiting until Steven went to sleep before they spoke.

“Pearl?” Greg asked. She looked up at him in anger, with tears swimming in her eyes.

“I devoted my life to her. I gave her everything I had and I still… couldn’t be enough for her. Do you know what that’s like? Can you even fathom?” Pearl asked. The tears were streaming down her face now.

“YES, I CAN.” Greg said looming over Pearl with clenched fists.

“How?” Pearl spat through clenched teeth and wet cheeks.

“She… She made me feel that way too.” Greg wilted under Pearls tears. “It doesn’t matter that she loved me and don’t you dare pretend she didn’t love you too.”

Greg sat next to Pearl and they both gazed at the twinkling lights of empire city. Shoulders slumped low. Baring the weight of a ghost on their shoulders.

“She was always so.. Larger than life. Like I’d close my eyes and it’d turn out I had dreamt her up. The most beautiful woman in the universe,” Greg said reverently, and quietly as if he was telling a secret. As if he spoke too loud he would wake her spirit. As if he would awaken his slumbering grief.

“She was, wasn’t she? Why did she even waste any of her time on us?” Pearls spoke quietly back, her eyes sparkled with more unshed tears, but her face, it carried that broken smile. The one she only ever showed for Rose, or for Steven.

“I ask myself that everyday, and yet I still wish I had more.”

“We had thousands of years together. But even that could never be enough. Especially if I have to live thousands of years without her.”

Greg was quiet. He didn’t know what to say. There was no way to properly fix this. To fix the hole in their lives where Rose used to dance, and sing, and laugh. Where she used to be.

“We aren’t screwing it up are we?” Pearl asked suddenly. Eyes now dry and staring intensely at the lights in front of her. “We aren’t bad parents are we?”

“N-no, of course not,” Greg answered, startled.

“Sometimes when he needs my help I think to myself ‘what would Rose do?’ But it’s hard to tell, she always did surprise me,” Pearl said with a quiet laugh.

“I know right,” Greg exclaimed.

“You really don’t think we’re screwing it up?”

“Of course not,” Greg said. “Steven is happy as can be. He even has three moms, two aunts, a dad, and a whole town of friends. I mean what more can a kid want?” He counted each group of loved ones off on his fingers,“ I wish I had three moms,” he mumbled.

Pearl smiled and looked back over the city.

“I guess he was right.” She spoke softly again.

“Steven? About what?”

“We have more in common then we thought.”

“How so?”

“Well we both loved her,” she said. “And we both love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my  
> [Tumblr](http://adoptingrobins.tumblr.com/)  
> and forgot to upload it here lmao rip
> 
> It's p short, really just a scene I thought up in my head that I wish existed.


End file.
